


不在人间

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 一把火能烧没, 不在人间, 我们到底在寻找什么
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 原创故事，被伊甸园打回的人不相信也不知道这件事已经发生。雕塑和诗篇不可能找到。真的不可能吗？
Relationships: 诗篇&重启, 雕塑&睡眠, 雕塑&诗篇
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	不在人间

之生活智慧

是这样，雕塑很不主张迫害别人的生命。所以当诗篇和雕塑遇到重启的时候，雕塑显得非常、非常不满意。  
生活智慧是遇到苦难、接受它，以它为常态，但是不被征服，笑出声。雕塑说，但是强加给他人苦难，企图强迫他们获得智慧，并且活在这种自我陶醉之中，这在我看来和加百列没区别。  
你在浪费你的神迹吗？诗篇问。  
我在学习生活智慧。重启说，在一次次绝望当中。  
我很喜欢重启。诗篇宣布。  
雕塑甚至懒得对诗篇怒目而视。雕塑和诗篇只是碰巧和重启住在同一间青年旅社。雕塑毫不怀疑诗篇想和重启开睡衣party, 如果有机会重启，诗篇说，我会获得不再找寻人间的机会。  
那你会那么选择吗？  
我不会。  
重启说诗篇一点儿生活智慧也没有。诗篇说我从生活中学到的更多的是生活愚蠢。诗篇说跌倒再爬起来，爬起来微笑了，微笑开玩笑说这个地方全都是坑，再继续跑，穿过刀山火海钻石山，去给郭德纲送充电宝，并且在每次手机没电时想起这个笑话，这是生活智慧。  
坚持在同一个地方摔倒，重启再重启，简称自己的生命是空白的新生，每次空白的新生重复同一种类的命运，追逐一种东西。诗篇说，这就是生活愚蠢。  
重启在点头。重启想着免费赠送给诗篇一次重启。  
这时候雕塑已经睡着了。  
生活智慧可能让我烧了雕塑。诗篇说，生活愚蠢让我把雕塑绑在滑板车上，让雕塑从下坡溜进湖里，之后雕塑浮了起来，我只能湿漉漉地坐在岸上大笑。诗篇说。  
你不能逼我成为一个聪明人，重启。诗篇说，反正雕塑是这么认为的。  
但这并不意味你不是。重启说。  
我只有拥有生活智慧，才能选择生活愚蠢。诗篇说，你让他反复重启的那个蠢人，你不能证伪他的智慧。  
你想让我停手。重启肯定道。  
我只是好奇。诗篇看着雕塑说，一首诗如果只有重复，就会变成一卷擦屁股纸。你得有不同的曲调才行。  
诗篇去酒店前台偷了一把锤子。谁他妈知道诗篇是怎么从酒店前台偷出一把锤子的。诗篇请重启跟自己到外面去，答应给重启一次死亡，在重启死亡的过程中，诗篇应邀反复在念诵：你得有不同的曲调才行。这是过度的清醒还是过度的幻象？装死一会儿，诗篇说，然后我告诉你一个秘密，别太快重启。  
重启就闭着眼睛。在大街上，诗篇还捏着那把锤子。诗篇这个人非常可笑，因为诗篇抱着锤子像抱着毛绒玩具。血流出来。硕大的月亮在清醒和幻觉里升起来。  
诗篇说，当人们在清醒和幻觉里体验什么，我就会体验什么。谢谢你让我死一次，重启。我一直都非常、非常需要死一次。  
然后诗篇兴高采烈地去把雕塑吵醒来看血。生活智慧的血，雕塑没好气地说。  
生活愚蠢死而复生。诗篇说。  
重启咀嚼着那个秘密。


End file.
